Bori
Bori is the pairing of Beck Oliver '''and Tori Vega. ( '''B/eck and T/'ori ')' '''is one of the the most popular pairings on the show Victorious. Although Beck is Jade West's boyfriend, there is evidence that suggests they do in fact like each other. The Victorious writers seem to like the ship, but it is very clear that they will end up together. This ship is surprisingly very popular. Beck is seen in the show as trying to welcome Tori to Hollywood Arts, causing Jade to become jealous. Bori Moments Season 1 [[Pilot|'Pilot']] *When Tori accidentally spills coffee on Beck's shirt, he doesn't seem to mind. *When she is rubbing the stain out, she keeps trying to help him, and he says "You might be making it worse, actually." After that, she slows down and dramatically looks into his eyes before Jade enters. *When they are doing the scene where Tori is a dog, Beck asks "Can the dog sleep in our room?" *He tries to stop Jade from pouring coffee on Tori's head and looks really upset when she does. *Beck gets mad at Jade. But he feels sorry for Tori. *On the second day when Tori returns, He checks her out for a brief moment and then smiles to himself. *When Jade says "Unbelieveable that you're even here", Beck says "Very immature of you to say that". *Later in the Alphabetical Improv, Beck and Tori and dramatically gazing at each other until Jade rudely interupts. *When Tori says that Beck should kiss her he doesn't object, but he smiles and kisses her. *After they kiss, Tori says "Man, I love this school!" and Beck puts his hand to his forehead like thinking "Whoa that was awesome!" or something like that. *Jade was mad at Beck , but he didn't care what she thinks. He just kissed a girl that he was checking a few minutes ago. To him at that moment Jade was invisible. All he cared about at that moment was the kiss. 'The Bird Scene *Beck asks Tori to have lunch with him and his friends. *He warned Tori to protect her face when Sikowitz almost hits her with a ball to call her. *Beck seemed impressed with the first time Tori did the Bird Scene. *When Tori was asking them to tell her about the Bird Scene, Beck look really annoyed when Jade was trying to pull him away from Tori. *As soon as he comes in the room Beck asks Tori if she's ready to do the Bird Scene again. *When Tori finished doing the bird scene again, Beck looked like he was upset when she asked if she did the scene right. *He approaches Tori at her locker and says "Whatcha doin?" and gives her the idea of what to do with her locker and when she asks about the Bird Scene he rubs her hair and says "later".'' *Beck seemed really impressed with everything Tori did in the last time she tried the Bird Scene. *Beck liked her locker. *He also asked her to come to lunch at the end and is smiling while he waits for her. [[Stage Fighting|'Stage Fighting]] *When Beck was practicing fighting with Russ, she jumped on his back to try and protect Beck. *After everyone told Tori that it was just stage fighting, Tori said "Well it looked like he was hurting you" and Beck was smiling after she said that. *After Jade said "Wanna see pain!" Beck tells Jade to go sit over there so Tori won't get hurt. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Beck seemed happy that Tori visited him in his RV. *When Tori and Jade thought the dog was attacking Beck and was really worried. (Jade was just upset he wouldn't take her back) *He smiled at her when she walked into the RV, as if he was glad that she came. *Beck was blushing and happy when he heard Tori was looking out for him. *When Jade and Beck were arguing, he asked her what she would do if she was his girlfriend. 'Tori the Zombie' *Tori and Beck have lead roles in the school play, and in the context of the play, they're characters fall in love with each other. *Beck was excited that he was doing a play with Tori. * When Tori was about to come on stage with the zombie makeup still on her, Beck did not have a problem saying his line. * When he sang the part "and beautiful- is all I see" he sang it like he meant it. *When Beck put her down, he smiled really cute at her. *At the end, he was excited that she looked prettier and that they did the play correctly. *In the disco dance scene at the end, Beck and Tori are seen dancing together, bumping hips while Jade is dancing with someone else on the other side of the room [[Robarazzi|'Robarazzi']] *Beck and Tori are watching Robarazzi, Robbie's video blog. He begins to talk about Tori's pimple shrinking or growing. Beck reaches his hand over to touch it. Tori smacks his hand away, while hissing "Don't touch it". *He stands next to Tori a lot. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *When Beck comes online he says to Tori, "You requested my face?" and said it in a flirty way. *Tori seemed really happy when Beck joined the chat. *Beck says "Guess that just leaves you and me", forgetting Jade. 'Beck's Big Break' *Tori is happy for Beck getting the role. *Tori stands up for Beck after he's hassled by Melinda Murray. *He wasn't very upset at Tori after she got him fired. *When they come to lunch and Tori says "I'm so sorry" Beck rubs her hair and says "Stop saying that". *Tori tries to get Beck back his part. *In the end, she goes over to Beck and finds out he got he call to get his part back and then they hug. *They would have had a moment if Jade didn't come in and did a count down for them to stop hugging. *When Tori was playing "Mary Had A Little Lamb" on the piccolo for Beck it sounded better than when she played it for Andre' and Cat. *When they were shooting the restaurant scene, you can see Beck touch Tori's shoulder. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Beck wanted to tell Tori about the Ping Pong Scam. *When Tori beats Beck in ping pong, she smiles cutely at him. *Beck seemed really impressed with Tori's performance of "Tell Me That You Love Me" at the end of the episode and was smiling the whole time she sung it. *Beck doesn't seem annoyed when they discover Tori hiding in the fake vending machine. Beck then helps to lift Tori out of it. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Beck would look jealous or annoyed whenever they would talk about Danny and Tori dating. *When Tori ran away from the kick back because of the cheese fountain accident Beck went looking for her. Bori Songs *She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5 *You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift *Finally Falling- Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia *Adored- Miranda Cosgrove *Teenage Dream- Katy Perry *I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance *I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance *Ignorance by Paramore *Until You're Mine- Demi Lovato *Forever- Chris Brown *I Love You- Chris Brown *Makes Me Happy- Drake Bell *Firework- Katy Perry *Lean On Me- Glee Cast *Denial- Sugababes *Ultraviolet- Stiff Dylans *Love Story- Taylor Swift *Tell Me That You Love Me- Victoria Justice Bori Fan Stuff Official Song-''' Finally Falling by Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia. '''Official Number: 10, because they kissed in the first episode for 10 seconds. Official Color: Purple and Black, because Tori wears purple a lot and because Beck wears Black a lot. Official Food: Hamburgers, because of the following video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uuaNeqTeq0 Bori Videos • http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xu0e43Lp3Yg • http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gZcV6aMcw8&feature=related • http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlxdDy1GbnA&feature=related • http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rscZeCJ4lk&feature=related • http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnizvDn3RhI&feature=fvw Gallery ImagesCAF6QDFI.jpg Victoriousconflicted.jpg 90px-Badge-32-5.png|Tori and Beck on a badge. 120px-Bori_Kiss.png 120px-Fall.jpg 120px-Pilot-mean-girl-clip-3.jpg Pilot1.jpg imagesCA5RX7B6.jpg imagesCA7U0FMZ.jpg bori.png Category:Pairings Category:Females Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Actors Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Main Characters